Guilty tears
by meladi1
Summary: it's Halloween. Ed sees some flashes of light and disappears. Can they find him in time, before he doom Amestris to despair. Slight parental RoyEd. summary suck.
1. Chapter 1

**Halloween special. This is my first angst and my second fic, so I don't know how it will go. My first fic was so short that you really can't call it a story, so this is my first story. I wonder how it will go. I love angst, but write err.**

**Happy(late)Halloween.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own FMA…. Meh:( neither do I own a lava lamp. I love those shiny thingies and I can just stare at them forever.**

**WHY AM I'M TELLING YOU THIS. Long live randomness.**

**Sorry if they are a little OOC.**

**Warning: probably bad grammar.**

**Turn off your lamp and enjoy, BUH**

* * *

_It is Halloween. _

_The full moon spreads its light_

_But the darkness will always remain._

_It is Halloween._

_The day where magic will break loose _

_And destroy the world,_

_But…_

* * *

It is night, Halloween night. The full moon lights the streets, where thousands of children goes from house to house for candy. Princess, ghost, the wizard and the witch, all can be seen in the streets, and also our…

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING CUTE; I'm not cute, I'm a zombie!" shouted Ed.

…Alchemist.

Ed hated adults sometimes. Even with the must scary costume they say you cute and give you a bunch of candy. He hasn't anything against the candy, but adults calling him cute, that's annoying.

Ed was dressed like a zombie. His clothes ripped to pieces, some fake blood in his hair and out of his mouth and he was painted totally white. Not forget the fake arrow in his shoulder. Nothing special and Al. well…

"And I'm a cat, meow." sounded Al's little voice from the all too big armor.

He was hollow, his little brother's body torn from away him, because of a stupid thing his big brother did. His fault that he can eat, sleep or feel, his fault that he can't have a normal childhood. It's his entire fault and it made him feel so guilty, but he had to be strong, he couldn't be a good brother, if he was drowning himself depression and self-pity. He needs to be there for him, and then again his brother was still the same. He's still a cat lover.

Al's 7 feet's high armor had fluffy cat ears on the top of his helmet and a tail. Cat ears and armor didn't quite match each other, but that's just Al, don't care as long as he's a cat.

He had pressed Ed in weeks to get Ed with him on trick and treat. Finally Ed had given after. On one condition, no more kittens in two months.

"I know Al. come on we have to get more candy, but if someone calls me cute; I'm going home." said Ed pissed off. This was third time. How did adults see a zombie as cute?

Al chuckled" Of course brother" he brother was so short-tempered sometimes.

Ed stormed down the street, didn't really care where he went. He just wanted to get away from that stupid house. Stupid Halloween, Stupid costume. Why did he always end up in this stuff? Couldn't there be just one normal evening where he could sleep in peace. But no, he couldn't say no to his little brother. Ed thought. He could swear that his brother used puppy eyes on him. Face or not.

When he looked up he was in the outskirts of Central. How did he get here so fast? He didn't know and he didn't care really.

There was awfully quit. He looked around and almost all of the children had to have gone home, because the streets were almost empty.

He looked back; Luckily Al had followed him in his rage. He didn't want to be alone on the streets, for all of the lamps were out and there were shadows dancing around in the moon light. Yeah he could fight himself but it was still scary.

He jumped when someone laid a hand on his shoulder. He turned around ready to fight, ready to fight down that bastard who is stupid enough too choice him as the next victim.

"Easy brother, it's just me," said Al a little surprised.

Ed relaxed and then turned angry "AL, you shouldn't sneak up on people like!" snapped Ed.

Al chuckled" You were scared, weren't you." and crossed his arms. Al had right, he had been scared, but that doesn't mean Al had to know.

"SHUT UP!" Ed went up to the next door and knocked and Al followed him.

He didn't want to be out here anymore, something was off. He just knows it. He looked towards the forest to his left. He could hear the wind blew in the trees and leafs rattled along the ground. He could hear the crickets in the grass and an owl hooted a place in the forest. It wasn't so scary out here in the dark. It was actually peaceful. Maybe he was just paranoid.

The door opened and out came a woman, probably 30 or so. She had long brown hair and had green eyes. She wore a purple witch costume.

"Oh my, you two are so cute" she kneeled down to Edward." Is this your little brother. He's so cute" and grabbed Ed's chin to raise his head so she could see his adorable golden eyes. She looked up at Al.

Al stiffened, this was no good. Ed had said that they would go home if someone called cute.

Ed was about to shout at that lady that he wasn't short, when he saw a flash of light among the trees. Ed stiffened. What was that, no one would be out in the forest at night.

The flash of light came again. It was blue like… like alchemy. Who would perform alchemy in the forest at night? The flash of light came again. He began to feel lightheaded and dizzy and his began to be heavy. He felt like someone was calling him. What was happening to him?

He began to lose attention on what was happening around him. Al was talking to the lady about his costume and how he loved cats or something, but he really didn't care anymore. Everything there was on his mind was the weird light in the forest.

He began to walk slowly to walk away from the house and into the forest.

Branches took in his clothes and thorns tore him deep in the face and hand, so he leaved a little trail of blood, but he walked like they weren't there and the fake arrow was long gone.

He was deep in the forest now. The trees became big and old and blocked all moon light out. So it was pitch-black.

That was when he came to and old abandoned villa. It was 3 floors high, the most of the window was broken and the wood rotten. The door hang on its hinges and the only thing that proved that there was someone home was the thick acid green smoke coming out of the chimney.

The villa had probably been blue when it was new, but he really didn't care. He really didn't think anymore and his mind was blank. He was like a doll, a doll without a mind and emotions, just like a tool, that someone would pick up when needed.

He walked up at the stairs to the door. The wood creaked, it didn't like Ed's automail and his leg fell through the rotten wood, but he just pulled his leg up like nothing had happened and went the last steps to the door. He stopped at the door and waited. He didn't know why he just did.

After a minute. a woman appeared in the door. She was tall and skinny woman. Her black hair was pulled up in a long ponytail. She wore a long loose black dress with a purple ribbon around her waist. The only thing that stood out was her crystal blue eyes that looked like they were shining in the dark, maybe they did but he didn't notice.

"Ah my precious tool has arrived." her voice was cold. She smiled and laid a hand on his shoulder" Come my precious. It's almost time." she turned around and led him inside the old house. To disappear in its darkness.

* * *

Al was still talking to the kind woman. He had found out that they had many things in common; like that they both loved cats and both had an overprotective big brother. Her brother Jason was also in the military. Even though he was only Corporal, was he already acting like he could control anybody.

He always scares her boyfriends away, with a gun in their face. But she still loved him, like the brother he is.

Al could have talked to her all night when he noticed that Ed had been awfully quit.

He didn't even yell when the woman called him cute. Maybe he had gotten sick after eating too much candy.

He looked down and was shocked to find no one standing beside him. Where could he have run of to? He didn't talk that long, did he? He became worried, what if something awful had happened to.

He couldn't stop the pictures from Flying through is head.

Ed ripped body in an ally. Lying in his own pool of blood. Blank eyes staring up at him. Not moving an inch and not breathing at all. Abandoned on the street to rot, until someone found him.

No, he mustn't think like that. His brother was strong, he could face every opponent without fear and kick their butts without any problems and then again maybe he couldn't. He was always being at his side to help him out when he did something stupid.

"Um miss have you seen my brother." asked Al and hoped she did. Her eyes widen and looked around.

"Oh my… no I haven't I'm sorry, we talked too much. It's my entire fault." the woman panicked.

"No, no it's not, maybe he just got bored and probably going around in your garden. My brother doesn't have any manners you see." he really hoped he was right and not the other thing.

The woman relaxed a little "Yeah… yeah you probably right. Let's go find him." she took some sandals on and went out in the garden. It was a little garden with a birdhouse and some colorful roses. In the end of the garden was there a big oak beside a pond. Under the oak was there a bench, but no one was there.

"Brother! Where are you?" shouted Al, but there wasn't any answer. Where could he be?

"Edward!" the woman began also to shout. Her eyes were full with worrying. Have could see be so worried over a stranger she just met? Standing outside her door and begged for candy. She was truly kind right into her heart.

"Do-do you think h-he just went home." stemmed she. She looked at him with wide eyes. She walked over to the Oak; maybe he was just asleep in the tree. She looked up but there wasn't any golden haired boy sleeping in the tree or just siding there, staring at the stars.

"N-no he will never do that without telling me first." his brother wouldn't do that and then again, she had called him little and cute but that shouldn't be enough.

The pictures came again but he pushed them aside. He needed to find him, he needed to be strong for him but he also needed help, he needed to call Mustang.

He would find him faster and if it got into a fight it would be easier.

"Miss, may I borrow your phone?" asked Al.

"S-sure" she walked up to the door" The phone is just right down the hallway; I need some water" she pointed down the hallway.

"Okay, thanks miss" he walked down the hallway to the phone and pressed the number. Come on Mustang, take the phone.

"Colonel Roy Mustang here" he sounded sleepy, maybe Al had woken him up from one of his naps.

"Colonel Mustang, Ed he's he's…" Al trailed off. He couldn't say it. He began to shake.

"Alphonse? Okay Alphonse what have Fullmetal done this time." Roy didn't sound so sleepy anymore.

"It's not like that. Ed he's, he's-"

"Calm down and tell me what happened." he sounded calm, but Al knew he knew something was wrong.

"Ed h-he is missing." said Al finally. His word was fill despair. Al almost lost the grip on the phone, because he was now shaking violently.

"He's what! I mean, are you sure he hasn't just gone home or got lost?" sounded fully awake now. He just has to be, for he needs to find his brother.

"Positive." Al was positive that his brother would never leave and not say anything and how can you get lost on a doorstep. Sure he did some stupid thing here and there but he had never disappeared before. There was silent in the other end of the phone.

"Okay Alphonse, when and where did it happened"

"I'm not complete sure when, for 20 min ago or so. We were in the outskirts of vest Central, the main road, last house. It's all my fault. He was just beside and… and now he's gone." it was all his fault, and he knew it. How could someone's brother just disappear beside one?

"No it's not. Fullmetal gets into trouble all the time. This isn't any different." Roy sighed.

"But-"how could the Colonel say something like that. His brother is in the hands of same gang or something, and he just says it like it was his brother's fault. He knew Ed didn't get into trouble on purpose… most of the time.

"No buts, Alphonse. Stop blaming yourself all the time, it isn't good for you." snapped Roy.

"What if someone has kidnapped him and… and torturing him" Al voice sounded like he was on the edge of crying but the armor didn't allow it. He wanted to but he couldn't.

"Stop saying things like that. Fullmetal is strong. He has probably already kicked, who ever took him, in the ass and on his way to you!" Al stiffened by the Colonel suddenly outburst.

"Yeah… yeah you probably right." Whispered Al. still a little shocked. He heard mutterings in the other end of the phone.

"I and the team will be there in 10 minutes. Stay where you are"

"O-okay"

Mustang didn't hear it, because Al heard a beep in the other end. He looked down the hallway, to see the woman in the door to the kitchen. Her eyes widened.

"I'm sorry, I'm really sorry I couldn't stop myself from ear stropping. I-I was so worried and-and… did you say your friend was Colonel." She was totally out of it.

"It's nothing. Yeah he is a Colonel. He has the best team in all Amestris. He will find brother in no time" she relaxed and walked over to Al and laid a hand on his arm, for he was too tall for her to reach his shoulder. She looked at him with soft green eyes.

"I'm sure he will"

* * *

**Finally done with this junk of a first chapter. This didn't come out like i wanted it, and my grammar sucks, doesn't it? but who cares, I loved to write it. I think that angst isn't my thing. i'm not good at suspense. oh and the next chapter is 1000 words longer O_o weird.**

**Inernet cookies to the first who rewiew. to the rest, here is some lollypops. No big flames, i have a water pistol *point at you* HA, now the Colonel USELESS.**

**See ya ~ meladi1**


	2. Chapter 2

**yeah new chapter. was the last one good or was terrible. S****oo SapphireClaw thank you. COOKIE RAIN. should i write more angst or should i stay with humor.**

**Disclaimer: Ed i'm sorry, but i don't own you.**

**Warning: bad grammar(I think)**

* * *

"OH my precious, it's almost time. Aren't you excided?" the woman danced around the floor in front of a big fireplace, with a giant grin on her face, where a big cauldron was boiling, spitting out acid. She stopped her dance and glanced at Ed. His eyes were blurred and unfocused, just hanging there up at the wall, limb in his chains. The only thing that hold him up from not falling to the floor.

"Oh of course you don't answer me. You still my lifeless doll, aren't you." She walked slowly over to him and laid a hand on his cheek. He didn't looked up or even move. He just continued to stare out in the empty space.

She moved her hand in front of his eyes and flicked.

His eyes began slowly to get focus; his eyes flew around the room when he didn't recognize the place he was in. Wrong move, the world began to spin violently and he shut his eyes. He had a terrible headache.

"W-where am I." he whispered. He remembered standing outside a house begging for candy and then everything became blurred. What had happened to him? Where was he?

"Oh that's not important. What's matters is that you is here with me, my precious." He could feel a cold hand on his cheek. He tried to move away but he couldn't. His head was stuck to something. When he thought about it, he could something cold around his forehead. Metal. He could also feel something around his wrists and ankles. He was pinched to the wall, unable to move an inch, unable to perform alchemy. Dammit.

"What's the matter, my precious? Afraid of little me?" the hand moved and grabbed is chin.

"You shouldn't, I won't hurt you…. Yet." The hand disappeared and he could hear heels over wooden floor.

Ed slowly opened his eyes again, the world had stopped spinning. He blinked a few times to clear his sight. He looked around and saw that he was in an old house of some sort and it was half dark. Something smelled disgusting. When his eyes fell on a big cauldron, that explains the smell, but what he didn't understand was the woman beside the cauldron. Who was staring at him with a creepy smile.

"W-who are you." His throat felt sore. Why was that, he hadn't been screaming. Had he?

"Oh my precious what a big question, but I will tell you, I am Raven, Raven of the night" he smile grow wider. Her crystal blue was staring at him with such insanity, that it sent chills down his spine.

"What do want? Where am I? And how did I get here?" he tried to hide his fear that was beginning to grow, but he knew she could see through it. He had to calm down or it would probably be the end of him.

"Oh my, how many questions you have. I will tell you because I feel nice today. The first one, what do you want, Oh that easy my precious, World domination, that I will get with your help, willingly or not. Second one, oh you are closer than you think. The third one, I can't tell you because you wouldn't understand" Raven snickered.

"Try me" growled Ed. Did that psycho bitch think he was stupid? His fear was long gone now, replaced with furious anger. That bitch gonna get it. She asked for it.

Ed tensed when she began laughing hysterical" Oh my you really want to know; okay I will try, but don't get angry when you don't understand it. Okay the flashes you saw had a secret message within. Every time you saw it, sent it a little message to your brain and your brain caught it, and just followed it without even knowing why." She sounded like she lectured a little kid who didn't know how to write.

Ed frowned he wasn't a little kid. He was a kid, but not a little kid, okay maybe he was sh- no don't even get there.

"What psycho alchemy is that?" shouted Ed. He was pissed off now. She had almost made admit himself as short. The only thing he wanted right now was punching her right in the face.

Raven laughed again" Like I said you wouldn't understand. It wasn't alchemy my precious. it. Was. Magic." She laughed when she saw Ed's face go from confusing to anger.

"Magic doesn't exist!" he tried desperately to get free, but the chains just wouldn't give in. he was stuck to the cold wall. He could feel it was cold because his coat was ripped to pieces more than before. His left arm was full of cuts he hadn't seen before. When he thought about it, they stung like hell.

"Oh but it does. Just because your science just can't prove it or just can't understand it, doesn't mean it doesn't exist." Raven chuckled soft. She then turned her gaze to the old clock there was on the wall "Oh my, is it already that late." Her gaze felt on Ed again" Will you give it to me willingly or do I have to force you, my precious."

Ed looked confused at her. His anger forgotten for a while" Give you what? If it is my knowledge you want so forget it, I won't say anything."

"Oh my, no it's not that. I couldn't care less about that." Raven placed a finger on her cheek.

"What is it you want!" he was angry again. Why couldn't that bitch just say it?

"Tears, tears from the most guilty boy in all Amestris. And I say you, my precious, you reeks of guilt. I have been watching you for a time now and you guilt doesn't seems to stop growing. Especially after the incident with Nina and that is good the more guilt you have, the more the better."

Oh crap, Stalker alert.

"WHAT THE HELL! Tears, what the hell is that supposed to mean" okay this psycho bitch is freaking him out now.

"Yes tears. Tears to my elixir of course." She patted the cauldron.

"And what actually does the elixir?" he knew it wasn't the time to curiosity, but he couldn't help it. What psycho elixir used tears in it? Then again, human transmutation used blood in it.

Wait! Human transmutation. Could it be? No that's ridiculous.

"Oh nothing. Just reviving the dead. nothing special. I will have my own army of the living dead. I will rule the world and all its inhabitants, and you my precious, you will be my king and I the queen."

Of course it would be zombies. Nothing can revive they dead after all…WAIT, king

"WHAT THE HELL! Psycho bitch, I'm at least 25 years younger than you!" Ed began squirming again. The only thing he wanted right now was being back with Al and eating candy, and Al's candy for the matter…

…Al

His eyes widened. Oh shit, Al must be worried sick about him. He wasn't sure how long he had been gone, but he was sure Al had noticed. Then Al will call the Bastard to a Colonel and then they were going to find him and then he could get away from that crazy lunatic. He just had to hang on a little longer.

His thoughts were interrupted of a cool hand on his cheek. Ed winced as well as he could.

"Oh but that doesn't matter." Her gaze felt on the old clock" Oh my we have talked to long. Give it to my now or I will force you, my precious,"

Ed smirked; she just said that there was a time limit. If he could just hang on long enough.

"Forget it," that psycho plan is as good as ruined.

"Force it will be," she turned around and began to fiddle with something Ed couldn't see. When she turned around again, had she a scalpel in her hand and with that creepy smile again.

Ed sweat-dropped, was she going to torture him.

"I really didn't want to ruin your beautiful face. But it doesn't seems a have any other choice," she walked slowly over to him. Ed's eyes widen when the scalpel came closer and closer, and then cold steel hit flesh. She drew it along his cheek. The blood ran down his cheek, mixing with the fake.

With lightning speed, cut she a big gash on his torso. Ed bit his lip. He couldn't let her have that pleasure to hear him scream.

"Come on. Just a single tear?" she plunged the scalpel in his left shoulder. Ed bit his lip so hard it began to bleed. He could feel steel against bone now. Black dots filled his vision.

Raven pulled out the scalpel and studied the crimson red blood" Oh my, my precious. Your blood is almost as beautiful as your tears would be," Raven began to cut him randomly all over his body.

The pain was burning through his body, filling his body with pure agony. He could feel the warm Liquid running down his body and splatter to the ground. Maybe this was going to be a little harder than thought.

"Cry my precious, CRY!" her is eyes lit up with an insanity that was out of this world.

He let out a little yelp when one of the cuts hit ribs.

Al… please help me.

* * *

Roy and his team were driving down the road. How is it that Fullmetal always gets into trouble? Mustang sighed. Al had really sounded worried, and would probably cry if he could.

He better be alright or he would hear from an angry Al from not finding him in time. And then Hawkeye would shot at him from not making his paper work because of Al.

Roy sighed again and looked out of the window, not really paying attention to houses passing by. The houses were slowly loosing speed. They must be there now or the houses wouldn't have stopped.

He moved his gaze to Havoc who had driven and then opened the door and stepped out of the car. They had parked in front of a little baby blue house and it had white roof. Over the bushes could he see a little pond and a big oak. He didn't know how, but he knew that a beautiful woman lived here. Maybe was she even single.

No it wasn't the time to thing at that. Fullmetal was missing and that was his first priority.

He was about to walk up to the door when the door slammed up and out came a worried Al. Al didn't have a face, but he could tell by the way he opened the door. Al would never slam a door open if it wasn't important. He was too polite to do that. Fullmetal could learn a thing or two from his brother.

"Colonel you here, I have tried to call the dorms, but they haven't seen him either. I'm worried," said Al frantic.

"Calm down Alphonse. Could you tell me if something strange happened before Fullmetal disappeared,"

"Well…"Al hesitated. He looked over his shoulder where a woman had appeared in the door "Brother was angry because she called him cute. B-but that isn't enough for brother to just leave like that," Roy could hear small clanking sound come from the armored boy.

"No you right that's not enough for Fullmetal to just run of like that. Okay Breda, Havoc you two go into the city again, and look in any alleyway you find, in for a mile radius. Falman, Fuery you two go the left for the forest. And Hawkeye, Alphonse you two go with me to the right. Call over the walkie-talkie if you find something. Stay on your guard, there could still be someone out there," Roy walked up to the indeed beautiful woman.

"We call you when we find him miss, don't worry. I assume that you are worried about that a kid just disappeared on your doorstep," Roy gave one of his smirks. A little womanizing couldn't hurt. The woman nodded. "That would be nice," she looked into his onyx eyes. Almost consumed by them.

Earning a glare from Hawkeye" Get moving," how could he do that in a time like this?

"Yes sir!" they said in unison and moved out.

Roy sighed and looked at the moon. Though it was full, was it still dark. This was maybe going to be a little hard.

"Come on sir" Hawkeye and Al was already half the way to the forest.

Roy ran over to them. Hawkeye with her gun in her hand. Ready to shoot whom that was so unlucky to be out at this time of night.

He had a bad feeling about this. He didn't know why. Fullmetal was strong, but he was still a kid. A kid who had sacrificed his childhood for his little brother. Had joined the military to get back what they had lost. Alphonse his body and Edward his right arm and left leg. To search for the philosopher's stone. For all normal people was that just a legend. But that didn't stop the boys in their journey. They were strong and he couldn't believe that he just could disappear like that.

They had searched for what feels like hours. They hadn't found anything. Neither signs of struggle nor either clothes pieces. Not even blood or… or a body.

Without finding a single clue of where Fullmetal could be, was Roy beginning to be frustrated. He jumped when Fuery's voice sounded over the walkie-talkie.

"…olonel sir…e... think we… ound…omething," Roy grabbed the walkie-talkkie frantically and adjusted the signal, so that he could hear what Fuery was saying.

"Colonel we have found something there looks like a broken arrow with some blood on,"roy's eyes widen. So Fullmetal was hurt "I mean don't worry sir, it's just fake blood," Roy led out a relieved sigh" Sir, can you ask Al what Ed looked like. I assume he was dressed out,"

Mustang looked at Alphonse" Alphonse some of the guys have found a broken arrow. Does that have anything to do with his costume," Al thought a bit "Ah yes; brother had a broken arrow in his shoulder. Does that mean they found something," Roy nodded.

He could hear rattling of dead leafs in the walkie-talkie.

"Sir it doesn't seems like there have been any struggling. Either I had been out cold or he had gone willingly,"

"How far from the house are you,"

"About 46 feet's away from the house, sir," now was it Falman talking

Why would fullmetal go willingly, that's not like him. Unless they threatened him with his brother. That would make sense. Fullmetal would even sacrifice his own life if it could keep Alphonse alive. But that didn't make sense Alphonse would either heard them talking or hear the battle. So he must have been knocked out immediately. So that leaves him to option one. And he didn't like it.

"Sir, should we wait for you," asked Fuery.

"Yes, stay where you are," Mustang threw the walkie-talkie to Hawkeye.

"Call havoc and Breda. Say that they need to come back,"

"Yes sir" hang on Fullmetal we are on our way. He was going to burn those bastards who took him to ashes when he find them.

They went over to where Falman and Fuery were, finding them among the trees. Fuery kneeling over something Roy couldn't see¨ Fuery what you got there,"

Fuery looked up at him with big eyes, moving to the side so Roy could see.

Roy's eyes widen when he what it was. Al gasped. He kneeled down as well. It was Pieces of Ed's coat, with some small spots on it. Blood.

"We assume it's from the branches but we can't be sure," said Falman. Roy was about to answer when he heard a well-known voice.

"Hey boss, Hawkeye said you found something" Roy looked up to see Breda and Havoc on the way to the trees.

"Yes, but I can't say it's anything good," Roy's voice was calm, but his inner was like a hurricane of thoughts, to many thought of what they might find when they got there. Him gagged and tortured or laying on the floor, bleeding to death or already is. He shook his head. He mustn't think like that. Ed is fine. He has to.

Roy stood up and looked at the dark forest. Seeing the shadows dance in the moon light, revealing a little trail of blood. This was definitely Fullmetal. A bleeding Fullmetal no less.

"Falman fetch the first aid, he might need it. Follow us when you come back," Ordered he. Falman turned away and ran to the car.

"Sir, shouldn't we wait for him," said Hawkeye that had been starring at the blood.

"Not necessary. Look is already on the way back,"

Roy was on the way to the start of the trail when a little voice interrupted him.

"I-I hope brother is alright," Roy looked around and saw Al standing behind him with the pieces of clothes close to his chest. He had almost forgotten all about Al because he had been terribly silent the last few minutes.

Roy walked back to Al and led a hand on his arm.

"I'm sure he's fine. Fullmetal can take care of himself," Roy smiled a little, to the shock of Al. Al never saw him smile. Only the playful smirk when he was teasing Ed or when he flirted with some women. Never a real smile and this was a sad smile, not a happy one, but was soon hidden by his usually calm mask.

"Y-yeah you probably right," said he finally. Brother was strong. Mustang is right. He could take care of himself.

"Come on let us get going," Roy turned his gaze at the trees again and began carefully going into the thick darkness of big trees and branches. He took his ignition gloves on. Looking around. They was close now, he could feel it. He needed to stay on his guard, for he didn't know he was out there.

The trees began to block the moon light and he almost twisted an ankle on a log. But Havoc grabbed him before he fell. He was a little embarrassed at first, but let it go.

He could hear they others behind him now and he let a little smirk come to his lip. His trusted team had his back. He knew nothing could beat them when they were together.

He could also hear the clanking steps from Alphonse. The probably worried sick little brother.

It didn't take long for them to come to a big abandoned villa, which had seen better days. Standing right in front of them, in the now unobstructed full moon. And the blood trail led right to it.

Some weird green smoke came out of the chimney. Roy didn't like it, but he couldn't help himself from smiling. They had finally found him.

Though the smile fast faltered when he heard a blood-curdling scream.

The screams owner was…

Edward

* * *

**Did i scare you just i little. Okay i sucks at totur, aren't i. hmm lucky Ed. Sooo that message think, i don't like how i described it. I had it in my head but i just couldn't write it down. **

**so what do you think, terrible, okay, rushed, awesome with rainbows on.**

**see ya~ meladi1**


	3. Chapter 3

**Jubii i'm back. Oh how a love to hurt Ed. This is totally rushed, aren't it?... hmm i don't know, maybe. SapphireClaw you are going to be fat, because here is a cookie AND a cake.**

**Disclaimer:Eed~ you are lucky i don't own you.**

* * *

Ed felt tired. Is mind was clouded and he wasn't really sure what was happening around him anymore. Besides the burning pain in his body and the hot felling of blood trickled down of his body and ended on the ground.

Dreep.

Dreep.

His vision was blurred; he couldn't really get focus on anything. Only colors and shapes, only the sound of dripping blood.

Dreep.

He was tired, maybe could just sleep and never wake up to the pain again. That sounded nice, but he couldn't. Al counted on him. He couldn't just leave him to be all alone in this world. He couldn't and that was what hold him from lose consciousness.

"Why won't you cry, my precious. It will bring you out of your misery," said Raven, slightly annoyed.

"Never" Ed whimpered a little. His throat was so sore and dry. It hurt to talk, but he did it anyway. He could restand all of this, if it meant that he could save Amestris. Al...

"Cry!" she held the scalpel to his throat and pressed a little. A thick stream of blood ran down his neck.

Dreep.

Cry… cry, I could do that. Then my suffering would be over. Yeah that sounds good. Just cry. That doesn't sound hard. Nooo… he sighed. He was about to cry when he saw her wide grin.

His eyes widen. What was he doing? NO he couldn't give up, NO. He bit his lip. Stopping they tears from rolling.

He could taste blood in his mouth. So he spat it out. Right in her face, it hit her on the cheek.

She screamed frustrated" So this is how you gonna play. Find by me," she stomped away with an evil smirk on her face.

Ed finally relaxed a little. This was the first pause he had from when she began. But he couldn't stop thinking of that smile on her face. She had definitely something worse in store for him.

Dreep.

Ed began to count the blood slowly dripped on the ground below him. Holding himself consciousness. He couldn't pass out, he might never wake up again. It might be the fastes way to end it all. Just close his eyes and let the darkness take over. But that would also be the cowardly way. No, he would stay awake until has last breath.

Dreep.

One…

Ed was frustrated. He had already had that conversation with himself.

Dreep.

Two…

it was beginning to be hard to stay awake now.

Dreep.

Thre-

"Hello my precious, see what I got here," he looked up and his eyes widen when he saw what she was holding. It all was so blurry, but he could see what it was. He blinked a few time trying to see better.

A glowing hot iron rod. He began struggling again, but stopped when the pain ran through him with double force. He went limb in the chains again. Gritting his teeth and hissed in pain.

Dreep.

"I will say you my precious; it is all your fault. Your fault that your little brother doesn't has a body anymore, and he hates for it. Your fault sweet little Nina died, and she blames you for it. Your fault that everyone you love gets killed. It's your fault that you exist and gets everyone killed. It's your entire fault," oh this was his weak spot. she could see it in his face.

The once angry mask, dessolved into years of regret, guilt, sorrow and no less pain. Years of emotions finally finding its way to the surface.

she sounded so convincing. Maybe she was right, maybe because he exists everyone gets hurt.

And Al… she right, he probably hates him for what he did. He had never had the courage to ask, so he didn't know.

He didn't pay attention when the iron rod came closer. Not before the burning pain in his right shoulder spread through his veins.

Tears of pain struggle to run free, but he hold them back, but the blood-curdling scream from throat filled the room and was almost deafening. He felt limb. Not noticing anything more than pain, the terrible pain in his body. Try agony. Agony and pain nothing more. He couldn't feel the blood running down him anymore. His body was numb besides the pain.

His breathing became fast and raspy. He didn't hear what she said next, for the only thing he could hear was his thumping heart in his ears. Thumping faster than it should be posible.

"And let us not forget Roy Mustang, the Flame Alchemist. He used you. He didn't care about you and brother. Only your abillities. So he led you be a dog the military, and led us not forget a murder. Yes, a murder, he led a little innocent boy become a murder, and maybe not such a innocent boy after all. you killed your mother, didn't you?"

Ed's face fell even more, but his eyes stayed dry.

"You quite stubborn aren't you," said Raven cold, the smile long gone. How could this kid not cry in pain was a mystery to her. But she hasn't time to this. The full moon will soon rise to its highest and then she needed the tears or she should wait in 32 years to the next full moon on Halloween.

And that will not be happing. What could make the boy cry, Raven wondered. What could, what could.

An idea formed in her head and she stormed out the room.

Ed just hanged there, trying to breathe, when she stormed out of the room. Leaving him in his suffering. To he regret. to his enternity of guilt.

Was it really going to end here? Maybe, but then Al would be alone. Alone without his big brother. He would also probably be better off without him. Be happy. live with Winry and Granny. Instead of a wild goose chase on a stone that might even not exist, and just a stupid legend.

He opened his eyes he hadn't realized was closed. How long had he been here? He couldn't remember. He had lost all track of time. It could easily be days. Okay, maybe not days.

Maybe he should ju-

His thoughts were interrupted by Raven coming back. The smile was back again. She had something in her hands. I couldn't really see what, but it looked like…. onions. What the-

There was a loud bang for what he thought was downstairs. Ed and Raven looked both shocked. Who could it be? He didn't know anybody who would try to save him. Did he?

That's when he heard familiar voices.

"Fullmetal!" was that the Colonel.

"Brother!" Al! Al had found him.

He let out a relieved sigh. He was saved. He could finally get some rest and know that he was in good hands. Yeah even the Colonel bastard hands. He tried to shout that he was right here, but all that came was a whisper.

"Dammit," murmured Raven. Her eyes were furious. She stomped in the floor.

And before he recognized what was going on, was she over him with lightning speed. The onions her hands and rubbed them in his eyes.

Ed let out a little yelp of surprise. He tried to close his eyes, but it didn't help at all. His eyes stung. How the hell did that psycho bitch find out of such a ridiculous idea?

He could feel the tears filling his eyes. He had to stop them. He couldn't let her win. But he could feel the tears flow over and down his cheeks. No, no, NO

"FINALLY, I WIN!" she took a little bottle from her dress and caught the tears, and ran over to the cauldron.

No, he didn't just do that. No. he was crying for real now. He had failed. He failed to save his them. His brother, Winry, even the Colonel. The Fullmetal alchemist failed Amestris in the hands of onions. And now was he never going to see Al smiling face ever again.

There sounded a big bang again and the door was turned to ashes. In stumped the Colonel and his team and Al. AL. he had found him. Oh Al you are the best little brother in the world.

Always being there for his troublesome big brother.

Roy looked first a little confused at him, but the anger filled his eyes immediately. He raised his fingers, ready to snap.

"What have you done to fullmetal?" yelled Roy. Ed was unhealthy pale, even though it was hard to see for the painting.

"Oh nothing special," she laughed hysterical and showed them the bottle. She already hold it over the cauldron.

No. he needed to scream to the Colonel. Say to him that needed to take it from her, but his throat hurt so much. He needed to. He gathered all his willpower to the simple task.

"C-colonel… the cauldron. The c-cauldron" it was nearly a whisper, and it made him have coughing fit. Blood splatter to the ground beneath him. In the already too big pool of blood.

That simple task took all his energy. And he closed his eyes again. He could feel the blackness filling his heavy head.

"Too late" the tears felt from the bottle. it was almost as if it was in slowmotion, but it did never reach its destination. For the Colonel snapped and the Cauldron was gone in a big explosion.

The green contents in the cauldron splattered all in the room with disgusting substance.

"You fool you don't know what you have done!" shrieked Raven.

Just when she said that the room was filled with blue alchemy light. Crackling all over the floor. There was a high sound like eagle scream.

"BROTHER!" screamed Al when the room exploded. He launched himself in front of him, covering his Brother.

Ed could see the blue light through his eyelid and the deafening scream. The scream from his brother was the last thing he heard before the world want black.

* * *

He found himself floating in a black void. He tried to move, but found his body paralyzed so he couldn't move. He wondered where he was. Was he dead? He couldn't feel any pain anymore, so there was an opportunity for it.

Was death just a black void? Just floating around in eternity, with no purpose. Without company, without sounds.

Just silence.

Silence.

But he couldn't be dead, he had so much to do.

A grey spot was growing over him. Interrupting him in his thoughts. Turning into his little brother Al. What was he doing here? Was he also dead? No, he couldn't be. He had to get his body back.

"Al…"whispered Ed.

"Brother how could you do this to me? Why didn't you listen to me? See what I am; I'm a monster. I can't feel, sleep or eat. It's all you damn fault. You ruined my life. I hate you" shouted Al.

Ed's eyes widened. So he did hate him. He had right all the time. Al truly hates him. Of course he does, he did ruin his childhood after all. Even though he knew and had expected it, it still hurt. It hurt to hear his little brother's voice with so much hatred and contempt. It hurt to hear those words from Al's mouth. The always sweet and polite little brother.

"Al…I" his voice cracked. The tears filling his eyes for the second time today.

"NO, brother, don't say anything. I hate you so much, why did you try to bring mom back. We could have had a normal childhood. I could have friends. Friends Ed, but you ruined it. You putted me in this armor, now everyone is screaming or calling me a freak. Why Ed, why" Al's voice was filled with hatred at first, but then turned into pure sadness.

"Al I-I'm sorry. I'm so sorry" he was right; because of him Al couldn't have friends on his own age. Go to school like other kids or even get sick after eaten too much candy. He ruined his life and he knew it. He choked a sob. He was a terrible big brother.

"Sorry don't bring mother back or my body back. Not even Nina, which you couldn't save. I hate you brother, just die already"

Maybe he should just die. Maybe he should just end his suffering. Then Al would be free for him for good. No one would be suffering because of him.

But that didn't make sense he was already dead. Passed through the gate and on to the other side.

He looked away from Al as well as he could. He couldn't look into his glowing soul eyes anymore.

Two other shapes began to form in front of him. Growing bigger and bigger. Until the two shapes were Nina and Alexander, and the failed human transmutation. Ed shut his eyes. No, no, not also them.

"No…" he wished they would just go away. Go and leave him alone in this black void. To drown in his own thoughts and never get up again.

"Can we play now, big brother?" Nina and Alexander formed into one. To that chimera they had become. "Can we play?"

He opened his one eye, but shut it tightly again. Why hadn't he saved her? He could have saved her. If he just had come a little earlier. He could have stopped it all.

"No…" he fought the tears. He didn't want them to run free, but he just couldn't stop them. They felt down his cheeks and disappeared in the void under him.

"My boy, why couldn't make me right," he didn't know. Maybe because he was a little boy with stupid goals. Stupid enough to not leave the past behind and move forward. Stupid enough to let Al in danger. Stupid enough to make the ultimate taboo.

"My boy, look at me," Ed knew he shouldn't, but he did. Opening his golden eyes to look at the monster he had created.

She was right In front of him. Staring at him, with glowing red eyes. reaching out for him. Reaching out for him with her twisted grey arm. "Why…" her voice wasn't hers anymore. It was the raspy voice of the monster he had created.

"NO! Stay away from me!" he screamed as high as he could. Trying to get away from her. It. It was more an 'it' it couldn't be called she, nor a human. Let alone his mother. He could hear its raspy breathing get closer.

"Why…"

He screamed again.

"Wake up"

The hand had reached him now. It was ice cold and slimy "come to mum my boy" He screamed higher. He could feel its gasping, hot breath in his face.

"Wake up dammit!"

Now both hands shook him. Go away. He only wanted to be alone. Why did his nightmares follow him beyond the Gate.

"Fullmetal wake up!"

Ed was confused; his mother didn't call him Fullmetal. She had died long before he got the name. So how did she know it?

When he thought about it, the voice wasn't his mother's or the monster's. So who was it? It was a male's voice. The hands weren't cold anymore. They were warm… and gloved.

He opened his eyes slowly. The first thing he realized was that he wasn't in the black void anymore. And the one grapping wasn't the 'it' it was a blacked haired man with onyx eyes.

It was the Colonel.

"C-colonel" he blinked a few times. How could this be? Wasn't he dead.

"It was about time you woke up. You were screaming and tossing around the bed," he wasn't smirking.

Okay now he was confused. How did he get here and how can it be, that the Colonel actually looks concerned about him. Ed's cheeks were wet. So he must have cried, but that didn't mean he should be concerned. Maybe he should get a doctor. He looked horrible. He was under his eyes like he hadn't slept in days, and the hair was messy, more than it used to be. His uniform was rumbled and... green.

"w-where am I?" he was lying in a bed and there was an annoying beeping sound and there smelled horrible, so he was obviously in a hospital, but he wanted to be sure.

"You are in the hospital, chief" Ed moved his glance from the Colonel into the room behind him.

There stood all they others, Hawkeye, Al, havoc, Fuery and all they others from team. Even Armstrong. He wasn't sparkling for once.

"Al…" he tried to sit up when a sudden pain in his abdomen shot through his body.

"Brother no, lay down. You are still hurt!" he looked down at himself. Sure he was hurt. His whole right leg was bandaged and he could feel bandager on his abdomen and torso. All the way up to his arm and down to his wrist, where an IV was attached. He was pretty much a mummy.

His automail was up in a sling. He could only move the fingers a little. He laid down again. much better.

"YES YOU ARE INDEED HURT. LET ME HUG YOU WITH A HUG THAT HAVE BEEN PAST DOWN THE AMSTRONG GENERATION FOR GENERATIONS" Armtrong had ripped his jacket of. He was on his way to the very scared Ed. When Breda stepped in front of him.

"Calm down Major. Ed wouldn't get better If crush him with one of your hugs" Armstrong stopped and said a little "oh" before he settle down again.

"How are you feeling?" asked Roy.

Okay, now was he freaking him out. Mustang was never concerned of him. Unless it would make him have more paperwork.

"Okay where is the bastard I know and who are you"

"Right here and I'm Roy Mustang, the Flame alchemist and a Colonel" the Colonel laughed. If Ed could make jokes, then he was alright.

"And a womanizer," came it from Havoc. Roy frowned and Havoc and Ed laughed so much that everything was hurting.

"So may I ask what happened? How did a woman like her overpower you?" said Roy. Suddenly serious.

"She used some weird magic stuff," he just said like it wasn't a big deal. Magic huh.

* * *

**hmm wierd place to end, but there is a chapy more :3 .I has tried that onion thing before and I cried. I know Ed is stronger than me, but come on, I tortured him. Is my grammar as bad as i say. **

**see ya~meladi1**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello my friends. I can't believe there are actually people who is reading this. I'm SO happy. So i should stop this now and just go to the story. Hmm that sounds good, but first to the disclaimer. Ed say it. I have Winry's wrench.**

**Ed: She does not own me HA. I couldn't be happier.**

**Meladi1:* hit with wrench* yes he's right. damn.**

**Ed: *bleeds out***

* * *

"But brother I thought you didn't believe in magic" said Al.

Ed didn't believe in witches, werewolf and magic, that sort of stuff, but the whole thing was just so wierd. He wondered, if the elixir would actually had worked. Just thinking of it made him shiver. Walking dead walking on the streets. Terrifying everybody. Kids screaming for their parent, but will never find them, because they would be devoured by the inhuman creatures.

Maybe, just maybe would his mom be by their side. making havoc wherever she went. Ed shoked his head, and finally answering Al.

"I don't, but that was what she said and it wasn't any alchemy I know"

"What kind of 'magic' was it? For if can beat you, chief. It must be something good" said Havoc a little amused.

He had a point, but he couldn't really remember what happened. It was all a little confusing and he hated to admit it. Ed sighed "I don't know"

"It doesn't matter as long as you okay, Ed" said Hawkeye who sitting on of the hard plastic stools.

Yeah he was ok thanks to them. The lunatic was stopped just in time. One second more and the whole land would be filled with zombies. Just the thought made him nausea. He can't believe that he almost give her the final ingredient.

He shifted uncomfortable in the soft hospital bed. He looked out of the window to see the sun go down over the city. Consuming the whole city in orange and pink colors. It was so pretty and it made Ed a little more relaxed. Made him stop thinking of zombies. the thought was just so wierd.

Wait… sunset. He was kidnapped at night, so how long had it been. He had lost track of time in the old runt down house. It could have been days and he wouldn't know.

"Ehm Al, what day is it?" asked Ed. He really didn't have a clue.

"2th November. You have been out since we found you. You were so hurt, I was worried about you. The explosion was so terrible. I-I thought I would lose you" his was filled with so much grief, that it was almost killing.

"That long, have I be-"it voice trailed off when he realized something" Wait, what explosion?"

His eyes widened. He hadn't noticed it before. Al was sitting on the ground without arms, and his helmet hair was all crumbled. Ed couldn't see much of his back, but what he could see was totally black from soot.

"Short after I exploded the cauldron began the room to light up with some blue crackling light and the whole room exploded. Me and they others got out in time and Al launched in front of you, so he took most of the damage. If he not had done what he did, you would be dead. So say thanks to your brother" Roy sat down on the hard plastic stool beside his bed that he had sat on before Ed woke up.

They others was also beat up a little. Breda's one pant leg was almost gone. Ed wondered why he hadn't changed clothes yet. And Havoc hair seems a little greener than normal. Actually they were all a little green.

Ed looked at Al with eyes no one could read. Then a time Ed broke the silence.

"Thank you, Al" said Ed "I'm always causing troubles, aren't I," Ed said with a little smile.

"Yes you are, but I don't care as long that I can be with you,"

Ed closed his eyes again. He was beginning to feel tired again. He could here nurses and doctors outside the door. Beside the needles was the noises from the hall or other rooms the worst. He could never get a good night sleep. But he had to stay awake, he wanted to know what happened.

"What happened to Raven… eh the woman who took me," he forgot that they probably didn't know her name.

He opened his eyes again to see the Colonel with a weird expression that disappeared in a second behind a mask.

Roy bowed forward and placed his elbows on his knees and placed his hands under his chin.

"She's dead,"

Ed looked shocked. No she couldn't be dead.

"Wha- how?" he couldn't believe it, even though she was a lunatic, didn't mean that she deserved to die.

"The explosion killed her. Her body was almost burned to ashes" said Roy totally calm.

Ed face grew pale "No, why? She was a lunatic, but still… she didn't deserve it. It's all my fault. If I just hadn't…" Ed trailed off. Placing his only good arm over his eyes.

Roy got furious, why did that kid always blame himself for all little thing that goes wrong. He stood up in rage and shouted of Ed.

"Stop blaming yourself. There is always a what if- what if you had been sick. What if she wasn't a lunatic? What if you had cut your leg so you needed to bandage it? There is always a what if and you can't do erase it. So at least let us help you. Don't bear the entire burden on yourself, we are here for you, you know. Stop blaming yourself all the time. We are your friends Edward. You can count on us to help you" Roy breathes heavily. This kid was so stupid sometimes and he should be a prodigy.

The whole room felt silent. They were all surprised by the Colonel outburst.

"But-"

"No, I don't wonna hear it. Things happens Ed and you can't change it, even if you want to. It's life Edward. You've got a good, strong pair of leg, Ed. stand up and move forward" Roy smirked. Use the kid's own words against him, yes that was a brilliant idea. He wasn't good at this sort of stuff, so why no use some words he had heard before.

Breda and havoc look at each other with a weird look on their faces, and Fuery an Armstrong cried tears of admiration. Falman's face was unreadable and Hawkeye had a little smile on her lips.

Though Alphonse couldn't show expressions he was obviously shocked. But the funniest of them all was Ed.

His eyes were big of shock and his mouth hang open. His arm had fallen down to his side again.

He looked away from the Colonel with a defeated look on his face. Roy smirked, he had won the conversation and Ed knew it.

"Sorry" muttered Ed.

Sorry was a big word coming from the little alchemist, so Roy accepted it.

He cleared his throat and walked over to the door.

"Where are you going?" Said Ed. The Colonel had just spoken a 'big' speech, and now he was running away like a coward.

"I need to call the sweet woman you disappeared on and you mechanic" said Roy with his legendary smirk on his face. He was so much gonna flirt with the poor woman. Ed couldn't believe how many times he heard the Colonel flirting over the phone with poor innocent women. When Hawkeye wasn't there.

Then Ed's face grew even paler and shouted "I DON'T WONNA DIE!"

"What do you mean by you don't wonna die, chief?" said Havoc.

"My automail, I broke it. Winry is going to kill me! I still have so many things to do," said Ed melodramatics.

Winry loved her automail is if it was he own arms and if he broke it he would get a wrench to the head.

"And she will probably yell at me, for letting you break you automail" Al couldn't feel anything, but Winry was still scary. The both brothers screamed.

Roy laughed and grabbed the doorknob.

"Hey, by the way, why were you crying when we found you? Did you miss us that much?" said Roy sarcastically.

"No way in hell I did, bastard. That psycho bitch rubbed onions in my eyes so she could get some tears to her psycho elixir" his head was red of anger. He tried to sit up, so he could beat the Colonel to a pulp, but failed.

"If you say so, shorty" and he was out of the door before Ed could throw Al's head after him.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING SO SMALL THAT I CAN'T BE SEEN WITH A MICROSCOPE GLASS! YOU BASTARD" yelled Ed. Causing him to have a coughing fit.

Nurses and doctors that had been walking in the hall stopped and stared at the grinning Colonel, who was escaping from Ed's wrath.

Ed hated when the bastard called him that. It wasn't his fault he was small. All people was just so freaking tall.

"I think I will follow the Colonel and make sure he doesn't do something stupid" said Hawkeye.

And gone was she, out of the door after the bastard of a Colonel. Ed smiled of the thought that Hawkeye was such a slave driver when it came to the Colonel. She was even some ranks under him. Maybe it was because he liked her or he was just too afraid to do otherwise.

Ed counted on number 2.

And in come Hughes "Hey kiddo, how you doing? I heard you got into trouble on your trick and treat. I couldn't stop thinking of that it had been my precious Elicia in your place. She was out with Gracia not long away from where it happened" Hughes took to pictures from a place in his jacket and hugged it.

Where does Hughes got all those pictures from was a mystery for Ed. He had only once seen him with his camera.

"I assure you that it would never happen to her. This was kinda pointed at me, but if it happen i'll do everything to get a back. Unscathed and adorable as she is," said Ed with a fake smile. He only said the last part to make Hughes happy.

"Of course you would. Oh, and that's reminds me of somthing. Have you seen this picture. Isn't she the most adorable fairy you have ever seen. I wanted her to be an angel because she is one, but she said that it wouldn't be a costume if it was true" he showed a picture right into his face.

In the picture was Gracia holding Elicia in her arms. She wore a big fluffy, pink fairy costume. with wings that was all to big for her. Even Gracia had a costume on, though if was a little more simple. She had a cowboy hat on, and a checkered shirt on. they were both smiling widely.

"See you soon. I'm right down the hallway if you wonna talk. My poor Elicia got a a stomach ache from eating too much candy at once, and Gracia only leaved her for a minute. can you believe it?" and Hughes was out of the door as fast as he came.

"Well, that was wierd" Said Havoc. Rubbing the back of his neck.

This has been the weirdest Halloween ever. Then a thought hit him.

"Hey, Al. where is our candy?" Ed needed candy and fast. He was already two days behind the schedule and he needed some energy after Hughes encounter. He had planned to eat it all at once, also Al's candy since he couldn't eat his, and hope that he didn't get a stomach ache as Elicia.

Al stiffened. Oh no.

"Uhm… I-I forgot mine over with the kind lady, who helped me a-and your candy… I-I'm not sure where it went" stammered Al. He knew how much Ed loved candy. He would hear from this in month. He was sure of it.

"AL!" if he could get out of the bed he would strangle his brother, if it was even possible.

Al sweat-dropped and all they others laughed. Havoc even collapsed on the floor from laugher.

Screw weirdest.

He had been kidnapped, tortured and stuck in the hospital in who knows have long AND didn't get any candy.

It was the worst Halloween ever.

* * *

_It is Halloween_

_Heroes stand in the remaining light._

_Prepared to fight._

_It is Halloween._

_They will fight and they will win,_

_because the darkness can never win over the light._

_It is Halloween._

_Just wait to next year,_

_For the darkness will always remain._

_It is Halloween._

* * *

**wow... i'm done O_o even though this chapter was a bit... short. I just had to have Hughes in here. I really, really want to write more, but what should i write. my mind is blank. More angst, humor, maybe adventure or parental. i love parental.**

**COOKIE RAIN TO ALL, WHO HAVE READ SO LONG.**

**See ya~meladi1**


End file.
